Gypsy Dancer
by Krazikidz
Summary: Elsa, Queen of Arendale, is kidnapped while on a walk with Anna and Kristoff. With the help of the crew of the Wind Dancer, a gypsy ship that her captors' ship crossed with, she escapes with her life, and maybe something more when she meets Christian, a young gypsy who captures her heart. But what will happen when Hans seizes Arendale?(DO NOT OWN FROZEN JUST OC AND PLOT LINE :3)


**Suppy, it's Krazi!**

**So, this is my first story, and Ima still writing out the first chapter, and when Ima done with the second chapter, I'll post the first one and when the first one is done, I'll post the next one and, well, you get the idea. So anyways, I still need a pic and Ima calling all awesome artists to draw a pic, upload it to their deviant art account and post their deviant account on the reviews so I can check them out and MAYBE put it as the cover, cause I don't wanna be aweful and shtuff. (Since it's about Elsa and my OC, Christian, I was thinking about them on a ship on the full moon (romantic, please :3) It is fine if you guys do something else, but the drawing HAS to have Elsa and Christian. Here's a guide: **

**Christian**

**Age: 22**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Description: Christian is a muscular, but agile, man with lightly tanned skin (Kinda like Flynn from Tangled but without the goatee) (taller than Elsa). He has a fear of heights (due to his father falling off when Christian was 8). **

**Personality: kind-hearted, loyal, funny, free spirited, protective, playful **

**Enough of this author's note, and let the chapters begin!**

Things were quiet in the port of Arendale. One can hear the crickets chirping, the waves gently hitting a ship's hull, and footsteps. Rolland, the owner of those footsteps, was a short, thin man who looked like he had slept in a pig pen. He probably did, since mud and bits of food were still on his torn and worn clothes. With bloodshot eyes, he spotted his destination leaning against the hull of a ship; a shadowy figure with a sheathed dagger. Scurrying to the man in the shadows and taking out a crumpled letter, he shakily hands it to the man, who snatches it away from Rolland.

"There," Rolland said, "N-now give me what you promised." The shadow gestures to a little fishing boat across the port.

"Your son is in there." Rolland starts sprinting to the little boat, but before he got to it, the shadow calls out.

"Remember that if you tell anyone, it won't just be you getting a punishment." Rolland nods fearfully before hurrying towards the boat. The shadow watches him go. When the tramp disappeared from view, the man looked both ways before entering the ship he was leaning on.

Inside, three men were playing cards at a round table. One of the men, who had a battleaxe strapped on his back, stands up as the other man enters.

"Xavier," he calls out, before turning to the other two men, "Deston, Mark, get yer lazy bums here!" he notices the letter. "Is that a job offer?"

"Yes Brutus, read it."

"But sir-,"

"I already know the job."

They gather around the table, Xavier pulling up another chair and sitting on it. Brutus drops the letter on the table and the other men sat down, all staring at the letter. Xavier takes a deep breath. He didn't know if his small crew of four, including himself, could handle such a mission from their employer.

"This mission will be a little… difficult. It has good pay, but it involves the rich brats," He looks at all three of his men before continuing. "Read the letter men, and decide the fate of this mission." The three men look at each other before opening the letter and reading it. Brutus's eyes bulge, Deston and Mark's jaws drop. They look at the letter, and then stare at Xavier. Mark recovered his wits first.

"This is a suicide mission!" Mark yelled, "I'm not doing this!" Deston mutters something.

"I'm in,"

Mark stares at Deston. "Brother," he whispers, "this is a SUICIDE mission."

Deston looks at his older brother. "I'm in," he repeats. Mark sighs before saying, "Fine then, I'm in too."

They look at Brutus. Brutus looks at them, and nods. Then they all look at Xavier, determination clearly showing on their faces. Xavier motions for a group huddle. "My resources say that tomorrow the Queen of Arendale is taking a walk with her sister and fiancé." The group huddles closer. "So here's the plan…"


End file.
